


電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第二章

by RRRRrq



Series: 得天獨厚 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

韓王浩會時不時、經意不經意的透露出一種「我知道相赫哥的事情」、「相赫哥是這樣的人」、「相赫哥也會有出糗做不好的事情」等等的態度。李相赫則不然。

他很少說其他人的事情，彷彿那些與他都無關。只有別人問了他才偶爾會回答，這與普通人在生活中的普遍通例有所不同，通例是指想到什麼會順勢提到。李相赫不會。

以致他普通時帶點有些淡漠的氣場，事不關心，甚至有些神遊，像是活在自己的環境裡，不懂其他人的樣子，也不懂這世界的模樣，只關注自己想關注的。

他不會，但沒人知道他是不會提，還是他不會想。

雖然李相赫是個好相處的人，很多人都說過，他是個喜歡打趣、喜歡講冷笑話、喜歡講他自認有趣的事的人。雖然是這樣，但李相赫偶爾也會覺得那些會把想到的事情說出來的人很厲害。

他就覺得姜善久是那樣的。

 

韓王浩似乎自己說過、或是被說過房間很亂的人，但是在SKT中他卻稱得上是愛乾淨的人了。

他們一群男孩子嘛，懶散起來也是無法無天的，但韓王浩就還是會把東西意思意思收拾一下。李相赫想起來韓王浩常說自己是個無趣的人，某種程度上可以在這種事上窺得一二。

姜善久在生活上稍微糊塗一些，身為室友的韓王浩常常叮嚀東叮嚀西，這個不要放這裡要放那裡、垃圾不要一直擺著不丟、飲料罐要記得洗、衣服不要亂丟、不要在床上吃東西……等等。

好好好。姜善久總是這麼說的。

說了也沒做，大多時候韓王浩看不下去，臭著臉去把東西收一收，等姜善久回過神來就又是乾乾淨淨的房間，幾番往復下來韓王浩是真的不耐煩。有次李相赫跟姜善久一起回宿舍，興致來了就說去他們房間玩玩，一進門就見臉色不好的韓王浩騰地從椅子上站起來，一副興師問罪的樣子向他們走來。

韓王浩那時可能是真的很惱，也沒跟李相赫打招呼就喊姜善久的名字。

「善久。」

李相赫當時不知道為什麼就有種，老公在外面賭博又被老婆抓包的畫面感。姜善久一臉茫然，看著面色不善的韓王浩連個「怎麼了」都不敢問。

韓王浩那裡也沒有要等他問的意思，插著腰就說：「你早上才說要把那個拿去倒掉的！為什麼你都這樣啊！」

「我明明都跟你說過好幾次的，嗯？」

「啊真的，這樣房間會有蟑螂！為什麼不丟一下啊？」

「明明就是很順手的事！」

「還有衣服！」

韓王浩伸手捏住姜善久的衣角拖著就走，李相赫從頭看戲到那時候才開始尷尬。跟過去也不是，不跟過去也不是。在這恍神的時間韓王浩則已經拖著姜善久到目的地，遠遠的聲音就傳到他耳中。

「為什麼這樣亂丟啊！」

「你明明都跟我說好的啊，為什麼啊？」

韓王浩惱怒起來的時候不可能像金正均一樣讓人害怕，李相赫雖然有想過，但他沒有預期到那個男孩子生起氣來的威攝能力如此單薄。

有人形容過他說起話來本身就像撒嬌，這當然過於誇張，但韓王浩天生有鼻音，聲音偏高，說話又愛拖尾音，再怎麼心硬的人，聽著都要軟三分。

李相赫不知道姜善久怎麼看，但他以一個旁觀者的角度感覺，韓王浩這樣的抱怨給人產生最多的感覺不是愧疚，而是愛憐。因為產生了這種感情，李相赫在無人注意他的房間內低下頭，搓著酸澀的脖子抿抿唇。

李相赫總覺得這樣對韓王浩有些不尊重。韓王浩是個成年人了，從他許多的表現中也感覺得出來他是個很獨立的人，如果現在把他和韓王浩放在外面自己討生活，李相赫才是那個會把自己搞死的人。

韓王浩不需要別人的垂憐，不需要別人表面順著他內心想的只是敷衍，韓王浩是個大人了，他能夠撐得起一個平等的對待，而且他又是這樣認真的人。只是有很多時候打鬧之間，韓王浩又會用濃濃的鼻音叫著哥，因為是玩笑、他又是隊裡的弟弟，順著他憐著他似乎又理所當然。

他不論在哪種時刻都會有片刻的不知所措，他該怎麼去回應呢。

那些還未喜歡上韓王浩的日子裡，李相赫並沒有追究背後在意的理由，他本來就是個溫和的人，在意別人不為過，在不越界的前提下，他總是愛開玩笑，過頭的事情不做，尊重每個人。

他心中的尺抓得準，或者說，他對每個人都不至於失禮，也不過份親近。

但他不知道怎麼應付韓王浩。韓王浩真的在撒嬌時，李相赫總是想認真，即使是開玩笑的回應，也總是有些直接；韓王浩認真的時候，李相赫卻希望他能夠不要這樣緊繃，希望他開懷。

他總在這種感情中搖擺。

他不像姜善久或是蔣范賢，面對韓王浩的時候從頭到尾都是同一種感情同一種態度，他更不像宋京浩或金正均，知道韓王浩什麼時候需要的是什麼回應。

他站在房間，聽見另一頭傳來那個被訓話的打野輕輕的說話。

 

「真的對不起……你不要不開心好不好？」

 

在他喜歡上韓王浩以後他總會想起這件事情。

李相赫有時候很羨慕姜善久。

他能夠如此坦然的希望韓王浩什麼都好。

 

 

爭論的聲音沒了之後，兩人一同走來他面前，好笑的是韓王浩根本是躲在姜善久後面，似是很不好意思的樣子。明明他才是那個兇別人的傢伙不是嗎？李相赫不無好笑的想。

姜善久一邊跟李相赫繼續說話，一邊傻傻的伸手往後捉住韓王浩將他拉出來，那坦蕩蕩態度就在說，我不介意啦，你為什麼要覺得尷尬呢？

也虧得他那樣真心實意的樣子，韓王浩也漸漸不想那些事情，轉而問李相赫怎麼來了，他也只是淡淡回答就想來看看，看你們房間多亂。

「呀哥你別再亂說啦！」姜善久很緊張。

「你剛剛說好的，你去收拾啊！」韓王浩像是被提醒了一般瞪大眼睛，對著姜善久又是一陣頤氣指使的大爺樣，口氣卻是歡快多了。

姜尚久有些哀怨的看著兩個賊笑賊笑的人，一邊收拾著一邊閒聊，李相赫坐在椅子上翹著二郎腿看他忙進忙出，韓王浩則時不時那兒指指這兒點點，該他做的不該他做的，最後都得做了。

忙完的姜善久攤在桌子上，委屈的想討價還價。

「王浩啊，雖然我是說了好，但是我就是會忘記啊……」

「嗯──哼──？」

「不是啊……下次我再忘記，你不要再生我的氣啦。」

「嗯──」

韓王浩拖著鼻音，最後笑起來。

「如果偶爾一次的話，就原諒你吧。」

「哥你要幫我作證喔！」姜善久挺起身體，黑亮黑亮的眼看向李相赫。

他點點頭，這件無聊到不能再更加無聊的莫名瑣事就這樣拍板定案了。

後來李相赫離開時，關上門還能聽見他們倆在吵吵嚷嚷。最先是韓王浩有些自責的聲音，當時他聽見了，不知怎麼就移不開步伐。

「你會不會覺得沒面子，在……別人面前被說成那樣？」

「你不生氣了？」

「……什麼？」

「不生氣了吧？」

韓王浩沒說話，但李相赫可以想像屋子裡的場景。

姜善久就那樣笑笑的、直直的看著韓王浩，關心他說，你不生氣了嗎？

在被唸了一頓、在被不給面子不管不顧的嫌棄一番、在被挑毛病以後，灰頭土臉的姜善久拍拍身上的灰塵，湊到韓王浩身邊東看看又西看看，一點也不在乎自己，倒像怕韓王浩身上還有半點不適的問著，你不生氣了吧？

 

哎呀，姜善久你笨死了。

嘻嘻。

 

李相赫想，如果在待人處事上他能像他一樣笨就好了。

 

 

姜善久說，他沒有討厭任何人的。

他又說，他真的很喜歡韓王浩。

在大家共同生活的日子裡這是淺而易見的事情，姜善久喜歡韓王浩不只是喜歡他會幫大家拿點心，會分小糖果。他還喜歡他打遊戲很強勢，喜歡他重擊下得很準，喜歡他拿些別人不玩的英雄去打野。

他喜歡他會很認真的跟後勤團隊討論打野套路，喜歡他拿手機玩爐石，喜歡他纏著許勝勛要他教他英文。

他喜歡他認真的告訴他他的冷笑話很無聊，喜歡他遇到他們排在同一邊被搶位置時會默默妥協，喜歡他在配合拍宣傳片的時候在一邊偷懶瞇眼休息，喜歡他贏下比賽時與他的擁抱，喜歡他從休息室衝出來第一個抱住他的笑容。

他喜歡他會給還沒睡的人留一盞燈，喜歡他會替還在睡的人拉上窗簾，喜歡他嫌棄別人的穿著打扮，喜歡他不想理人的時候嗯嗯啊啊的亂回一通。

他喜歡他被他突然擁抱的時候會疑惑的扶著他以防他倒去旁邊，喜歡他耍賴跟別人要外套。

那時候韓王浩直播跳遊戲，嚴肅的跟姜善久說，這次可以原諒你，下次不可以再這樣了。

他連韓王浩生氣的樣子都很喜歡。

 

姜善久活得很樂天，是個心中沒有怨憤的人，他會犯小錯，會做傻事，會惹人生氣，也會覺得有些人莫名其妙，他喜歡他的隊友，而且他覺得一切都會變好，他也想和大家一起變好。

總決賽輸了之後，姜善久用他那憨厚老實的黑臉龐湊近在看手機螢幕的韓王浩，逼得韓王浩哭笑不得的回頭盯著他。

他笨拙卻又認真的說：「王浩，我們明年一起稱霸吧。」

韓王浩知道姜善久很笨。否則也不會明明裴俊植在對面，他還要去幫他操控英雄走到野區。

雖然他很白目，常常惹他不滿，可他真的是個好傢伙。

笨死了。

「好。」

 

後來韓王浩要離開SKT，姜善久皺著一整張臉像是要憋出內傷一樣，第一次對韓王浩發脾氣。

「你明明都跟我說好的啊，為什麼啊？」

「善久。」

他不回應。

韓王浩伸手搭在他手背上，安撫又狡猾的開口。

「偶爾一次的話，原諒我吧。」

然後他又轉頭到處找李相赫，嚷著，哥你要作證的。

姜善久原先聳起的肩膀又垂頹下來，猛然就張開雙手死死抱緊韓王浩。韓王浩被這股力道衝擊的向後退了好幾步，睜圓了眼睛忡愣著，耳邊又響起姜善久小心翼翼的聲音。

 

「你去了別的地方，不要不開心啊。」

 

韓王浩緩緩垂下眼簾，不大的手輕輕一下又一下拍著姜善久。

「好。」

 

姜善久喜歡韓王浩，他只想他快樂就好，姜善久不懂太多複雜的東西，他思考不來，所以他在考慮一二三件事以後，就決定他要始終如一的對韓王浩好。那就是他喜歡的方式。

 

哎呀，姜善久你笨死了。

 

*****

 

20171216

**Author's Note:**

> 很多他他他他，就，自己猜(???  
> 姜善久對韓王浩是不是愛情，我不知道，雖然我不知道姜善久戀不戀他，但他知道對韓王浩好。  
> 金正均=金正勛，反正都是音譯。  
> 殼花tag我也很心虛，抱歉，但若還是有人看了而能得到一絲滿足或慰藉，那就太好了。


End file.
